Automotive headlamps employ small light sources arranged in a reflector. It is common practice to cover the forwardmost facing part of the light source with a cup-shaped shield. Mounting the shield is a continuing problem usually solved by having an arm on the shield having a distal end that is fixed to the reflector at a remote location, usually by a screw or by a pressed-in fit. Use of the screw introduces an extra part raising the cost while the pressed-in feature allows the shield to fall out if it is not properly engaged.